


Training Exercise

by sea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan has taken to watching Cullen's training exercises with the new recruits. He finds out that her interest lies more with him than the Inquisitions forces. Unestablished relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> DA!KINK MEME PROMPT: Inquisitor ogles Cullen during training. Somewhere in the vicinity of "non established relationship" and "heavy flirting."
> 
> ++ she has ogling buddies (Dorian, Cassandra, Josephine, etc, whoever you want!) and it becomes a favourite pastime  
> +++ shirtless Cullen  
> ++ Cullen initially unaware of what's happening since he's in full Commander mode and everything he says/does is unintentionally interpreted as suggestive/dirty by his ogling fan club  
> +++ eventually he catches on and begins exaggerating the innuendo of his commands and actions during training to tease Quizzy.  
> \+ default/vague Inquisitor  
> ++ Cullen shows Quizzy after training one day just exactly how hard he gets knowing she's watching him.
> 
> \+ please no fumbly!Cullen

Cullen Stanton Rutherford. The man that plagued her dreams each night. Trevelyan wasn’t quite sure what was going on between them. She knew _she_ was interested and she had tried, in her way, to let him know. He flirted back with her but that didn’t mean much in her eyes. Action, that was what she was taught to recognize. 

She glanced over, catching Dorian’s eye beside her. He winked at her and smiled suggestively, eliciting a quick laugh from her that ended up sounding more like a girlish giggle. They both turned back to watch the show. Cullen in all his glory, shirtless, commanding, a thin sheen of sweat covering his upper body as sun beat down on him. Trevelyan couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her.

Dorian scoffed aloud, nudging her with his elbow. “Oh please. Picture being me. Aside from now possessing an extraordinary amount of wit and charm, you would also possess something _else_. A particular something that would be less likely to captivate our Commander than what you already possess, _Lady_ Trevelyan.”

Trevelyan patted Dorian on the shoulder, pouting her lip in a mock sad face. “Aww. Poor, poor Dorian.”

“It’s true I’m afraid. It does not, however, stop me from admiring the strapping display in front of us. Shall we continue watching?”

“But of course, Master Pavus.” Trevelyan leaned against Dorian, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the exercises taking place in the training yard. 

It had quickly become a favorite pastime of theirs. They sat on the edge of the stone steps outside the entrance to the main hall, letting their feet dangle over the edge. They would sit and laugh and talk while they watched Cullen teach the young recruits different techniques. 

There was something about watching him that absolutely enthralled her. It wasn’t only the fact that he was a gorgeous specimen, agile muscles beneath lightly scarred skin. The way he moved was something to behold and more and more she felt herself physically affected by it, turned on by the way he gripped a sword or even watching the muscles of his back contract as he showed an eager recruit how to block a particular type of attack. 

But it was also how he handled the men under his command. He was stern when necessary, forceful without being overbearing. The men looked up to him and she admired that nearly as much as his half naked body.

“Proper sword care is very important,” Cullen was saying, his voice echoed off of Skyhold’s walls. “You’ll want to have good lubrication. Coat it evenly, then stroke it like this…” 

Cullen was standing with his back to where Dorian and Trevelyan sat. His arm moved slowly in a back and forth motion. Trevelyan lifted her head from Dorian’s shoulder, watching intently as Cullen continued his movement. She felt heat rising in her body, a familiar feeling of arousal settling in her stomach.

“Gently at first, you don’t want to be too rough with it.” He continued to address his men while he moved.

Dorian’s face was turning red. “I can’t…I don’t. How can he…?” He couldn’t even form a sentence. 

Trevelyan opened her mouth to speak then closed it wordlessly. 

“I’ll be…g-going now, I think,” Dorian stammered, quickly running off without waiting for a reply. 

Trevelyan sighed. Cullen Stanton Rutherford.

—

The Inquisition had been acquiring more and more recruits daily. He tried not to be upset by the fact that most that signed on were raw recruits. Cullen sighed as he watched the unskilled men in front of him. He had a lot of work ahead. 

He had been spending much less time cooped up in his office going over reports. The forces needed him here, training the men and getting them ready for battle. After all most of them had never seen a fight much less been in one.

Cullen was acutely aware of his regular viewing party. Dorian and Trevelyan came to watch the training sessions fairly often now and he found it difficult to focus because of them, because of her. He couldn’t deny that he had feelings for her. She was beautiful, outgoing, determined and she could probably kick his ass. But she was a distraction and though he tried to put her out of his head while training, she was making it increasingly more difficult with her constant presence. He had to appear in command, level headed. He couldn’t be glancing over his shoulder ever few minutes to see what the gorgeous Inquisitor was doing with her best friend.

At first he was sure they were just interested in seeing the progression of the training. It was technically _her_ army, he just commanded them. The more they watched, the more she looked intrigued, and Cullen swore he thought he saw her blush on more than one occasion. He was unsure exactly why she would blush at a bunch of men playing with wooden swords and shields so he just let it go.

That was until Dorian stopped by after one of the training sessions had ended. Cullen was gathering up the equipment, preparing to leave for the armory.

“That was quite a show, Commander. I rather enjoyed it.” Dorian said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“I’m glad to hear it. I think. Where is the Inquisitor? I thought you two were joined at the hip.” Cullen glanced at him, still gathering stray pieces.

“I believe she had some more pressing matters to attend to. Perhaps taking care of her…ah needs?” Dorian’s voice oozed sexual innuendo. Cullen would have to be deaf and probably blind as well to miss it from the way he was smirking.

Cullen rolled the thought over in his head. Dorian couldn’t be serious. Could he?

—

 

“…Then you thrust forward hard, pull back and thrust in again, really sink it in deep, all the way to the hilt if possible.” 

Cullen’s voice was deep and rough as he looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Trevelyan. A tinge of pink rose to her cheeks but she didn’t look away. She licked her lips. She could feel the ache between her legs already starting to grow, wetness pooling in her smalls. 

“Let’s take a break!” Cullen announced to the men. “Be back here in half an hour!”

Trevelyan could barely focus and left Dorian on the steps, heading for her quarters. She needed to relieve the ache, give herself the release she desperately desired.

She got as far as the stairs to her bedroom by the time Cullen caught up with her. He pushed her up against the wall, his already half-hard cock pressing into her thigh. 

“Cullen…” Trevelyan said breathlessly, groaning at the sensation of his body against hers. His weight on her, perfectly formed bare muscle against her small, nimble body.

“I need you to know,” He said, his voice low but clear. “what you do to me. Seeing you watch me…it gets me hard. I wanted to fuck you right there in front of everyone.”

Before she could respond his lips were on hers, hard and unrelenting, his tongue seeking hers as he pinned her further against the wall. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and she felt like she might drown in him. She wanted to see him, feel him, taste him.

“Bed.” Was all she said when he finally broke the kiss. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her up the stairs, placing kisses along her neck as he did. She leaned back enough to pull off her tunic, leaving them both naked from the waist up. She gasped at the feeling of skin on skin and it only made her want more.

Cullen set her down on the bed, pulling off her boots and tossing them to the side before doing the same with his own. He was on her then, kissing his way down passed her neck, stopping briefly to kiss each of her nipples licking at them gently before continuing further. He kissed her belly, dipping lower to lick her navel. She moaned loudly, heat rippling down her body as arousal flooded her.

She shed her leggings and smalls until she was bare for him and he took a moment to simply admire her. She was absolutely gorgeous and she was all his. He shed the rest of his clothes before joining her on the bed, covering her body with his as he kissed her deeply. 

“You are perfect,” Cullen sighed against her, touching his forehead to hers.

“P-please, Cullen.” Trevelyan couldn’t remember a time when she was ever filled with so much want. She was trembling and he had barely touched her.

He snaked a hand between them stroking along her entrance with the tips of his fingers. He groaned against her when he realized how wet she was, his fingers already slick with her desire.

“You’re wet for me, Inquisitor.” His smile was wicked, his voice rough with lust.

Trevelyan nodded silently, rocking against his hand until he filled her with a finger. She moaned, bucking against his hand. His thumb found her nub and rubbed at it in circles. 

“You feel so good. Warm and wet and tight.” Cullen almost growled against her. She could feel the sound vibrate in his chest. “Do you want me to fill you with my cock instead? Do you want to feel how your body will stretch to accommodate me?”

She tried to answer but all that came out was a needy noise. She felt the tightness pull at her belly, heat emanating from her cunt, her breathing ragged until her body couldn’t take anymore. She cried out as he pushed her over the edge, legs shaking as waves of pleasure washed over her.

“I need you inside of me,” She whispered as loudly as she could, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe normally. “Please.”

He didn’t hesitate. He positioned himself at her entrance and sheathed himself in her. They groaned in unison. Cullen lifted her hips thrusting into her as deep as the position would allow. 

“I’ve wanted this for too long,” He gasped, leaning down over her to claim her mouth while he sunk himself into her over and over.

“Probably,” She replied between kisses. “Not as long - as I - have.” 

Then she surprised him. Trevelyan rolled them over so that she was on top, thrusting herself down onto him and grinding her hips in a way that made her moan so loud she thought all of Skyhold would hear.

Cullen nearly came from the sound alone. He was so close. His cock ached and he could feel himself swelling inside her cunt as he neared his end. He felt every movement she made pushing him further and further until he couldn’t focus. The chorus of her moans and the feeling of her walls drawing in as she brought herself to orgasm against him was too much. 

He rolled her back over and sunk himself into her two more times before he came hard inside of her. His body shook as he spilled himself. Trevelyan could feel his cock twitch inside her cunt, her walls contracting in response, milking him until he was spent.

He collapsed down onto her, careful not to put all of his weight on her. They were still connected, both wanting to feel each other for as long as possible. When his cock began to soften, he withdrew and rolled to the side, pulling her flush against him. 

Cullen kissed her messy hair, smiling against it.

“Maker,” She said, her voice raspy from exertion. “If I had known this would be the result I would have started watching you train a lot sooner.”

“I’m afraid what’s done is done, Lady Trevelyan.” He replied, still smiling, his scar stretching upward across his lip. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t attempt to make up for lost time.”


End file.
